runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Sliske's Endgame Replayability
This week we meddle with time and bring a few more previously Treasure Hunter-exclusive items in-game. More below! Many of us go to bed replaying old conversations. What if I’d not said that? What if I’d said that instead? The options are endless, and the sad truth is that we’ll likely never know the answers. But I wonder: two winters ago, how many of you lay awake wondering, ‘'What if I’d supported that god?' How would things have changed?’ As of today, you can find out consequence free. Your favourite love-to-hate Mahjarrat is back for seconds, thirds, fourths and everything that comes after, should you desire it, and he’s brought his maze along for the ride. That’s right: Sliske’s Endgame is now replayable, and we’ve given you the option to play with the past. Want to know how you’d have fared in the maze with a different allegiance? Just head to ‘Options’ on the replay interface and temporarily change the past with a tick of a box. The important thing is that none of these playthroughs actually affect your canon adventure, meaning you can experiment as much as you like. That said, we’re also providing the option of a second blast at your canon story for those who want it, but be mindful that you can only do this once, and these changes will be permanent. What’s more, if you’re taking this second and final stab at canon, you can’t change the past as you can with normal, non-canon replays. Oh, and before I forget: there’s a special something waiting for you at the end. No spoilers here, though. Chat to Relomia in Draynor Village to get restarted. Happy god hunting! Both the Elder Simulacrum Outfit and Skill Outfit Head add-ons are migrating over from Treasure Hunter to be earned in-game, in response to your feedback. You’ll start receiving simulacrum fragments while training Divination (level 70), which you can then fuse together at Divination level 80 using Invention (level 20) to make the five pieces of each of the Divine Simulacrum outfits: the Divination Energy outfit, the Divination Chronicle outfit and the Divination Memory outfit - given you don’t own them already. Once you have all three, you can combine them to make the best of the bunch: the Elder Simulacrum Outfit, which gives you the following benefits: * Three daily teleports to any wisp colony that you have both the levels and the quest requirements to visit. * Unlimited teleports to May Stormbrewer or Guthix's Cave, given you’ve completed The World Wakes. * Seven percent chance to harvest two memories at once, providing you with twice the XP and divine energy. * Seven percent chance to obtain two chronicle fragments or elder chronicles at once when harvesting a wisp or an elder wisp. * Five percent chance to get five times the energy while harvesting wisps. * Activates the Diviner’s outfit bonus (if owned and depending on how many outfit pieces you have), even when the set is in your bank or being held by Diango. * All the benefits of a Modified diviner's headwear, if owned. Chat to Orla Fairweather west of Lumbridge crater for more information about simulacrum fragments. And remember: the higher your Divination level, the more of them you’ll receive! You can now obtain the skill head add-ons either by purchasing them or winning them in a minigame. More details below: Here are the highlights from this week’s patch notes: * It is now possible to bind action bars to a specific weapon style to allow automatic switching to a defined action bar upon equipping a mainhand weapon. This can be managed within the Action Bar Settings interface, located in Game Settings. * Trying to activate a favourite aura while on cooldown via the Aura Management icon now displays the cooldown time remaining. * Dwarven and Invention multi-cannons can now be reloaded and repaired (resetting their despawn time) by left-clicking them. * Gaining prestige for a boss kill count no longer removes the 'Reaper' or 'Final Boss' titles. * Pet examines now display the full kill count when a boss is prestiged. * Players no longer receive low combat XP drops from creatures on worlds 115 and above in Shattered Worlds. For the full list, visit the patch notes forum thread. Next patch: replayability of IRL decisions. Or is that a little too Black Mirror? The RuneScape Team Tune in for our live streams every month to get in-game goodies! Just connect your RuneScape account to your Twitch account and tune into one of our Tuesday, Friday or Sunday live streams to get your free stuff! New year, new item for your Loot Chest, and this is one you’ve been waiting for – the amazing Loots Cape! Each week we livestream Q&As, in-game events and more. Watch our streams and find out more information about our streams over on our Twitch channel. Check our YouTube channel too for recap videos of streams you may have missed. Join Mods Raven and Meadows for a narrated playthrough of Sliske’s Endgame, an opportunity for all the lorehounds out there to get some extra bits of narrative out of that intricate quest. We’ll be also talking about lore in general, so don’t miss it – join us on Twitch and YouTube! We’ll be having double LootScape drops on this stream and the Loots Cape will be a guaranteed drop, as a thank you for everyone who watched the past stream and didn’t get a loot crate due to technical problems. Thank you for watching and enjoy the double drops! Join our resident PvM expert with another mass this Sunday! LootScape will be enabled and the Loots Cape will be a guaranteed drop for this stream.